Tierney Tristan
Tierney Tristan is the sister of Blakely Tristan and daughter of King/Knight Tristan and Queen Iseult of Lyonesse. Taking a much more firm stand of the Royal and Rebel movement, Tierney is against anyone having to be a Royal, and that the choice should be fully considered - not everyone wants to fulfill their destiny. Tierney is host to a number of conflicting ideas, but she hopes that her time at Ever After High can sort that out. Character Personality TBA Appearance Tierney is rather short (5'2") with a slim build. She is slightly tan, due to living near the coast of Cornwall. She has medium-length, deep reddish-brown hair usually tied up in a bun or ponytail. Her eyes are a shade of golden-brown. She has very light freckles, a small scar by her right eyebrow, and a small birthmarkon her right middle finger. She prefers to keep her nails short, and never wears makeup. Fairytale – (Tristan and Iseult / Arthurian Legend) How the Story Goes This is copied directly over from Blakely Tristan's (Tierney's sister's) page. Two main stories: In one, Sir Tristan searches for the Holy Grail as a Knight of the Round Table, and in the other, he "accidentally" (wink wink) falls in love with a princess named Iseult. Iseult's betrothed (King Mark) gets angry, and Tristan goes "lol okay bye". He and Iseult run off and become the rulers of Tristan's kingdom, Lyonesse. Iseult eventually returns to King Mark's kingdom, leaving Tristan to marry a different Iseult- Iseult of the White Hands. In some versions Tristan falls ill and his first love tries to return, but a jealous White-Hands tells the other Iseult he has died. Soon, Tristan does actually die, and the first Iseult dies from grief, leaving the lovers reunited in death. (In some versions, they do not die.) How does Tierney come into it? After having Blakely, Tierney's parents decided they wanted another child - one to perhaps carry a different part of the destiny. As the girls grew up alongside one another, it was Blakely who became more interested in the overall legacy while Tierney shied away from the throne. She instead took to the forest and would spar and hunt with her father. Despite their time together, Tierney prefered to be alone, or at the nearby city helping nonroyals and nobles alike with their problems. It was this time, spent helping others, that Tierney realized that knighthood is not just titles and battles - knighthood is also about helping others, no matter what. Relationships Family I would say I tend to be more distant with my parents than Blakely is. The fault is mostly mine; I would rather be outside sparring or exploring than inside, learning how to run a kingdom. However, some of my views differ from my family's, like how I believe that choosing a destiny should be the norm. We're all on speaking terms, and I love my family dearly, but it's hard for me to accept that some people don't see all sides to a story. Friends I used to hang out with Blakely a lot, but lately we've become isolated from each other. Romance I would love to have a romance, don't get me wrong! But I feel as if I have no time for one. Enemies I just try to stay on everybody's good side, although I tend to dislike people who are convinced their opinion is the only and right opinion. Outfits Historically, the crest of Sir Tristan is green with a gold lion outlined in black, and in some cases the lion has a red tongue and claws. Tierney's outfits focus mainly on the recurring theme of silver, black, and green (silver being the color of her armor). Trivia *Tierney's full name is Tierney Neyvara Tristan, or just "Ney" for short. Quotes Gallery Art is coming soon. Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Arthurian Legend